Sky's Story
by Sky 734
Summary: I'm the only daughter of Mobius' biggest hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. When Egghead comes calling planning on capturing me and my friends, who just happen to be the kids of Uncle Shadow and Uncle Silver, what will happen? It's already bad enough that we had to move when a robot blasted our house. Pairings: Sonamy, Silvaze and ShadowXOC
1. Prologue

**Hi! Its been a while :D but yea new story. Hope you like it :)**

Prologue

'Doc, are they ok?' Sonic the hedgehog asked a black fox as she walked out of the delivery room.

He was at the hospital with Amy who was having his child and he was anxious. He had arrived over an hour ago and his patience was wearing thin. Sonic hadn't stayed put the whole time he was waiting.

'Yes they are both fine,' the doctor replied, 'you can go in now.'

'Thanks doc,' Sonic said walking into the room.

Amy was sitting with her back up against the head board of the bed she was in holding a small bundle wrapped in a white blanket.

'Hey Ames,' Sonic whispered sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Hey Sonic,' Amy replied smiling at him, 'Here, she needs to know who her dad is,' she added holding the bundle out for Sonic to hold.

Sonic hesitantly held out his hands and took the bundle from her, 'I have a daughter?'

'Yep,' Amy replied smiling as she watched Sonic look down at the bundle.

Sonic smiled at the little baby looking up at him. She had emerald green eyes just like him. She sneezed and blinked a few times. Sonic couldn't help but smile at her. She had sky blue fur with pinked tipped ears and quills.

'She's so small,' Sonic whispered looking up at Amy.

'She still needs a name,' Amy said.

'How about Sky?' Sonic asked.

'I like it. And apparently so does she,' Amy said grinning as she watched her daughter smile.

'Can they smile this young?' Sonic asked.

'She has her father's genes and he basically smiles at anything,' Amy replied leaning forwards and looking down at her baby.

'True,' Sonic said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

'Sky the Hedgehog. It has a nice ring to it,' Amy said smiling.

There was a light knock on the door and Tails walked in with Cream.

'Hey guys, everything ok?' Tails asked.

'Great,' Sonic replied looking up at his friend.

The fox and rabbit walked over and looked at the bundle in Sonic's arms.

'Awe, she's so cute,' Cream said smiling.

'What's her name?' Tails asked.

'Sky,' Amy replied taking the bundle back from Sonic and holding the baby close.

Sky yawned in her arms and closed her eyes falling asleep

**Please please please Review :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Fifteen years later)

Sky buried her head under her pillow. It was a Saturday morning and she didn't feel like going shopping with her mum today. Her ears pricked when she heard someone come into the room and she felt the bed sink down on the left side. That someone started to rub her back. Her tail started to twitch and she heard the person chuckle.

'Come on Sky, time to get up,' Sonic said taking off the quilt revealing the sky blue hedgehog in her lilac pjs.

'Dad, it's only half ten,' Sky's muffled reply came from under her pillow.

'Your mother wants ya to go shopping with her,' Sonic said getting off her bed.

'She'll kill me, it'd be like a slow painful and agonizing death by shopping bags,' Sky replied taking her head out from under her pillow and sitting up.

Sonic let out a laugh and smiled at Sky, 'Honey, you're going, 'cause I can't stop your mother when she gets shopping, especially if the sales start.'

Sky groaned and lay back down on her bed stirring up at the ceiling.

'I know honey, but ya know your mother as well as I do so I'd move it incase she decides to get the hammer out,' Sonic whispered walking towards the door.

'Dad?'

'Yea?'

'You couldn't pick me up at lunch and take me home?' Sky asked sitting up and looking towards him.

'I don't know hun,' Sonic said looking at her.

'Please,' Sky asked. Her ears drooped and she pouted.

Sonic closed his eyes knowing what was coming. He opened them to come face to face with the famous puppy dog pout.

'Uh, fine I'll pick ya up,' Sonic said caving.

Sky jumped up and hugged him, 'Love you dad.'

'I know, now get changed or the deals off,' Sonic said pointing at her wardrobe.

'K dad, see you downstairs,' Sky said her tail wagging as she walked over to her desk and picked up her white gloves and slid them over her fingers.

Sonic walked downstairs and into the kitchen to be greeted by a pink hedgehog just walking in through the backdoor.

'Morning Ames,' Sonic said smiling.

'You caved didn't you,' Amy said grinning.

'Yep, what can I say, she's just too cute,' Sonic said wrapping his arms around Amy's waist. He kissed her then let her go and got a bowl out of the cupboard.

'Morning mum,' a voice said behind them and they looked around to see Sky wearing faded jeans and a navy t shirt with a white star on the front.

'Morning Sky,' Amy said smiling, 'Ready for shopping?'

'Mum do I have to?' Sky asked her ears drooping.

'Yes, now get your breakfast and meet me in the hall in five minutes,' Amy said walking past her and into the hall.

Sky sighed and got a bowl out of the cupboard, got her breakfast and sat down beside her dad.

'This is going to be one hell of a long day for ya isn't it,' Sonic said watching his daughter.

'You have no idea,' Sky replied her ears remained drooped.

'Sky! You ready?' Amy called from the hall.

'Coming mum,' Sky called back and she got up and placed her bowl in the sink.

Sky hugged her dad and whispered, 'Don't forget ok?'

'I won't,' Sonic replied nuzzling her neck and making her giggle.

'Sky!' Amy called again.

'Coming,' Sky replied breaking away from her dad and walking out into the hall.

Half an hour later Sky walked silently beside her mum carrying about four bags full of clothes, two of them being hers.

'Sky honey, we're meeting up with Cream and Talia in about five minutes outside Star Designs, could you hurry up please,' Amy said looking at her daughter.

Sky groaned and followed her through the crowd to Star Designs. It was Sky's favourite shop in the whole of Station Square and she rarely wore any other clothes that came from different stores. Going past the fountain Sky saw a two tailed cream coloured fox standing beside a cream coloured rabbit outside the front door of the shop and Sky waved.

'Hey Talia,' Sky said smiling.

'Hi Sky,' Talia replied grinning. Once the two girl's parents began talking they walked into the shop and took a look around.

'Did your mum drag you shopping too?' Talia asked.

'Unfortunately, but my dads coming to collect me at lunch time so it's all good,' Sky replied grinning.

'So's mine,' Talia replied, 'Are you coming over later?'

'I think so, but Uncle Shadow and Uncle Silver are coming over with Shane and Aaron, and unfortunately I have a funny feeling dad will want me to stay home and listen to what he's talking about, and I daresay it's got something to do with you know who,' Sky replied looking through the jeans that were on sale.

'Well why don't I come over to yours then? We could watch a movie or something in your room,' Talia suggested.

'That's not a bad idea, but I have a funny feeling dad won't let you come over,' Sky replied her ears drooping.

************************Five Minutes Later***********************

'Sky, Talia, we're going to get some lunch, come on,' Amy said walking up to them.

'Ok,' the two girls said. They followed their mums to a restaurant across from the fountain and since it was sunny outside the girls took a seat outside and waited for their mums to get them lunch.

'Hey, Shane, isn't that Sky and Talia?' a silver coloured hedgehog asked.

'Yeh, I think so,' an ebony one replied.

'Come on let's go say hi,' Aaron replied and walked off through the crowd towards the two girls.

'Oh great, here comes trouble,' Sky sighed as she watched an ebony hedgehog with red streaks and a silver hedgehog with lilac tipped quills walk over to them.

'Hey guys,' Talia said smiling at the two hedgehogs.

'Hey Talia,' Shane said smiling, 'Sky,' he added his face changing to a scowl.

'Shane,' Sky replied with the same look on her face, 'Hi Aaron.'

'Hey Sky, what you's up to?' Aaron asked.

'Shopping unfortunately with our mums,' Sky replied not even bothering to look at the ebony hedgehog.

'Well hello boys, I didn't expect you's to be here today,' Cream said smiling at the two teenagers.

'Hi Aunt Cream,' Aaron said smiling, 'We didn't have anything better to do so we decided to walk around.'

'Speak for yourself,' Shane muttered.

Amy smiled as an azure hedgehog made his way through the crowd towards them and Sky's ears pricked and her tail wagged a little.

'Hey Sonic,' Cream said smiling at him.

'Hey Cream, how ya keeping?' Sonic asked.

'Pretty good thanks,' Cream replied and sat down beside Talia.

'Amy ya don't mind if I steal our daughter for the rest of the day do ya?' Sonic asked looking at Amy. Sky looked up at her mum pleadingly and she nodded.

'Thanks. Hey you two, your folks coming over later?' Sonic asked looking at Aaron and Shane.

'Yea, dad said he'll be there at six,' Shane replied.

Aaron nodded, 'We'll be there around about the same time.'

'Great Well come on Sky, lets go before your mum changes her mind,' Sonic said standing beside Sky.

'K dad,' Sky got up and left her bags on the seat and was about to walk away when her mum called her back.

'Sky, take your clothes with you,' Amy said pointing at the bags.

'K mum,' Sky said and picked them up and followed her dad through the crowd.

'Sky,' Sonic said.

'Yea dad?'

'I know ya wanted to go over to Talia's tonight but I kinda need ya to stay home if that's ok?' Sonic said looking at her.

'That's ok dad,' Sky replied

'Ok kid, anyhow, how'd ya get on shopping with your mum?' Sonic asked.

'Take a wild guess,' Sky replied.

Sonic smiled and they walked out of Station Square to their home.

Dropping off her bags she turned to her dad, 'Wanna race?'

Sonic smirked, 'Ok, but I get to plan the route this time.'

'K,' Sky replied shrugging.

'Right, so do ya know the big oak tree in the middle of the forest in the clearing, how about round that and back here,' Sonic said smirking.

'Sure, but try to keep up dad ok,' Sky replied smirking back.

'Please. Ok on the count of three, one…. Two…... THREE!' Sonic said and the two hedgehogs ran off. They were going faster than ever today, but they didn't realise that they were being watched.

**Hope you like it so far :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Family Game Night Horror)

'Yea, I beat you,' Sky said punching the air as she ran in through the back door.

'Ok, ok, you win this one, but I'll beat ya next time,' Sonic said smiling at his daughter as he walked in after her.

Sky turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

'You let me win didn't you?' she asked.

'Nope, not this time,' Sonic said.

'What do you mean not this time?'

'You know what I mean,' Sonic replied and collapsed on the couch switching on the T.V.

'I know,' Sky replied and sat down beside him. Sonic put his arm around her and she curled up and closed her eyes.

'Shane, get a move on. It's five to,' Shadow yelled.

'Ok, ok I'm coming,' Shane replied walking down the stairs, 'Do I have to go dad?'

'Yes, and I'm not going to say it again,' Shadow replied growling.

Shane rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

'I don't know what your problem is Shane,' a teenage female hedgehog said. She had midnight blue, almost black fur, with blazing red eyes and she stood up walking over and standing beside her dad who was holding a chaos emerald.

'Well for one thing Sky is going to be there,' Shane growled back.

'Just because you like her Shane,' the female teased.

'Diamond, I don't like her,' Shane growled advancing on her with his eyes narrowed.

Diamond giggled and stood behind her dad.

'Right enough you two. Crystal, you ready?' Shadow asked walking into the kitchen.

'Yea,' a female white hedgehog said walking out and standing beside Shadow. They kissed and Shane and Diamond closed their eyes and looked away.

'Right let's go,' Shadow said turning to the teenagers, 'Chaos Control.'

Silver walked with Blaze and their three kids down the path to Sonic's house.

'Daddy, what time is it?' Alisha asked looking up at him. She had lilac fur and white highlights through her quills. Being only six years old Alisha was the youngest in her family.

'It's five to now,' Silver replied picking her up and putting her on his back. She yawned and buried her head in his quills. Silver smiled at Blaze and she rolled her eyes and smiled back.

'Come on then or they'll start without us,' Blitz said running on. He had dark purple fur and was only a year younger than his brother Aaron. Aaron rolled his eyes and ran to catch up. There was a flash of light at the gate of the house and Shadow appeared with his family. Blitz and Aaron stopped and smiled at the new comers.

'Hey Shane,' Aaron said smiling.

'Hi Aaron,' Shane replied his ears drooping.

'Hi Uncle Shadow,' Blitz said smiling at Shadow who returned with a small smile of his own.

'Where's your dad?' Shadow asked.

'Coming,' Blitz replied looking back down the lane at the two figures.

'Right, come on Shadow,' Crystal said taking his arm and walking through the gate. Shane and Diamond followed them while Aaron and Blitz waited on their parents.

Shadow knocked on the front door of the white washed house and Amy opened it smiling.

'Hi Shadow, Crystal, come on in,' Amy said walking into the hall.

'Thanks, Silver and his lot are coming,' Shadow replied pointing behind him.

'Great, everyone's here early today,' Sonic said walking out of the kitchen.

Shadow growled and the two males squared off.

'Guys would you grow up,' Amy and Crystal said together.

Shane sighed and crossed his arms and leant up against the wall watching, but soon changed his pose when Sky walked down the stairs. She was wearing a navy blue dress with long sleeves with a pair of white fingerless gloves.

'Mum, do you know where my brush is? I can't find it anywhere,' Sky asked.

'Honey it's in the usual place, by the mirror,' Amy replied.

'Thanks,' Sky replied and disappeared back upstairs.

Shane was a bit awestruck, but when he caught Dia looking at him smirking he snarled back and followed Shadow into the living room.

Silver and Blaze came in next and while the adults chatted away the teenagers walked outside and to the tree house.

'So Shane, are you going to ask Sky out or what?' Dia asked.

'Diamond I told you I don't like her,' Shane growled back.

'Yeh, right, and the mouth gaping open when she walked down the stairs wasn't a dead give away,' Dia replied.

'Say what?' Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow.

'He was checking her out when she came down the stairs and asked her mum where her brush was,' Dia replied sitting down beside Blitz.

'You weren't, were you?' Aaron asked smirking.

'Ok, maybe I was, so what, I like her ok,' Shane replied.

Everyone gasped and grinned at him.

'You have to ask her out now dude,' Blitz said wrapping an arm around Dia.

'Just because I gave you permission to go out with my sister, doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do,' Shane growled.

Blitz shrugged and kissed Dia on the cheek.

'Hey guys,' Sky called from the bottom of the tree, 'the games are starting.'

'K coming,' the rest of them called.

Sky smirked and walked into the house followed by the rest of the teenagers. She had heard every word that they had said in the tree house, but she decided to forget it for now. It was family game night after all.

'Great, come on,' Silver said ushering them into the dining room. A massive monopoly board was set up in the middle of the table and Sonic was sitting at the top smirking. Sky walked over to him and sat down beside him and her mum.

'Ok, I think everybody knows the rules by now, so let's play. Teams of two,' Sonic said looking at Amy.

Sky sighed and Diamond sat down beside her.

'This is going to be one of those evenings isn't it,' Sky muttered to Dia.

'Yep, so boat or car?' Dia asked.

'Boat,' Sky replied.

'No cheating girls,' Sonic warned them.

'Dad, one, we're very bad liars, two, just because we beat everybody that plays against us you automatically think we cheat?' Sky asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Sonic chuckled at her remark and rolled the dice.

Sky's POV

After about four rounds of the board something made us stop and look out of the window. There was a loud crashing sound and my ears pricked trying to listen. Uncle Shadow growled when he saw what had made the noise. There was a faint movement in the trees. They swayed ever so slightly.

'Sonic, get the kids out of here,' Shadow growled standing up.

My dad nodded and looked down at me, 'let's go,' he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him terrified. Only one thing could make the trees sway the way they did. A robot, and only one person makes robots and that's Eggman.

I looked over and saw Blaze nuzzle Alisha reassuringly and I stood up. My dad led the way down to the basement and Aaron was trying to calm Alisha down. I looked back at my dad and his ears were pricked and swivelling trying to pick any unusual noises up.

'Sky, whatever happens stay here,' my dad told me. I ran up to him and hugged him. Something told me I won't see him for a while. He kissed my head and gently nuzzled me, 'I'll be back soon,' he whispered trying to reassure me.

Breaking away he walked out the door closing and locking it behind him.

I turned around and the rest of my friends were huddled up against the wall. Aaron was hugging Alisha, whispering to her to calm her down, Blitz and Dia were sitting together trying to comfort one another and Shane, well Shane was Shane, standing in a corner on his own looking at the roof, his ears twitching every now and then when he heard something. I walked over to a bean bag that was lying on the ground and sat down. I was worried. My mum and dad were battling one of the worst super villains on the planet and all I could do to help was to stay hidden.

I was so transfixed thinking about it I didn't even realise that Shane was talking to me until he walked over and snapped his fingers in front of my face.

'Earth to Sky, are you even listening to me?' Shane asked.

I shook my head, 'Sorry Shane, I was lost with my thoughts.'

Shane dragged another bean bag chair over and sat down beside me.

'Sky….. I don't know how to say this…..but I really like you,' Shane said looking at me.

'I know, I heard everything,' I replied.

'How?'

'I listened while you's were talking in the tree house,' I replied smiling a little. Truth is I have a soft spot for Shane, he just doesn't know it yet.

'Look, it's just that for my image and everything, and the fact that our dads hate each other with a passion, it's just I couldn't tell you because I was scared,' Shane admitted.

'Shane, I like you too,' I whispered looking at him.

His expression changed and before I knew it he was kissing me and it wasn't long before I returned it. There was a loud explosion up above us and me and Shane broke apart and looked up. I knew that half my house was now demolished. There was another loud bang and scrapping. Me and Shane stood up instinctively along with Aaron, looking at the door. Alisha whimpered and Blitz and Dia wrapped their arms around her to try to comfort her. We took up attack positions and readied ourselves.

There was a click and the door swung open. We blinked a few times and saw our dads standing in front of us. Uncle Silver got tackled by Aaron, Blitz and Alisha and he hugged them all. Uncle Shadow hugged Shane and Dia. My dad hugged me and I hugged him back.

'You ok?' he asked me.

I just nodded and I hugged him tightly. I don't know what I'd do without him. He was my dad, but also my best friend, which is a rare thing whatever way you put it. He had scared me. I thought I had lost him, but then again this happens so many times. He broke away from me and touched my nose with his, and then he nuzzled me. I giggled and smiled as he took my hand and led me outside. The rest followed. When we got outside I looked around. The house was no longer where it was supposed to be, it was flattened.

'I take it we have to move again, huh?' I asked looking up my dad.

'Yep,' he replied nodding. My mum walked over to us then. Her dress was slightly charred but that didn't stop her embracing me and kissing my head.

'Amy, let her go, she can't breath,' my dad said looking at my mum.

My mum let go and smiled down at me.

'What do we do now Sonic?' my mum asked.

'We're gonna have to go see if we can get a house somewhere,' my dad replied.

**Hope you all like it :) and please please please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, well heres the next chapter, hope you all like it.**

Chapter 3(New Place)

Sky's POV

I sighed as I followed my mum and dad down the path towards the road. Stopping I looked back at my old home. I had lived all of my life there, and now had been destroyed in no more than five minutes. Looking through the smoke there was a dark figure siluetted against the smoke.

'Sky?' my dad asked walking to me with a worried expression.

Looking round at him I sighed then I turned to look at the remains of the house and the siluette was gone.

'I thought I saw something,' I told him then shrugged.

'Come on. Shadow says we can stay over at his place tonight,' my dad said and took my hand. Sighing again I followed.

We arrived at Uncle Shadow's half an hour later. The mansion they lived in was huge and I could understand why he said we could stay over. My mum knocked the door and Dia opened it.

'Hi Dia,' my dad said smiling down at her.

'Hi Uncle Sonic, come on in. Mum said you's were staying over,' Dia replied, opening the door fully and walking down the hall and into a room.

My mum and dad walked in with me following close behind. Shane walked down the stairs and smiled at me then disappeared into what I think was clearly the kitchen.

Uncle Shadow then appeared out of nowhere as per usual.

'Ok, so rooms, follow me,' Shadow said and walked up the stairs. I felt as though we were in a B&B. There were so many rooms in the house.

'Sky, this is your room,' Shadow said opening a door.

I walked in and looked around. It was basic, with the usual stuff, bed, closet, desk etc. I turned around to say thank you but Shadow and my parents had disappeared; instead Shane was leaning up against the door frame looking at me.

'Well?' he asked.

'What?' I asked raising an eyebrow.

'Do you like it?' Shane asked walking in.

'It's nice I guess,' I said shrugging and turning walking over to the window and looking out it. It had a window seat where I could sit if I wanted to. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

'You ok?' Shane asked.

I shook my head and sighed, 'Things have become…..I don't know how to say it…..but really bad,' I replied.

Shane walked over and stood beside me and I turned my head to face him looking into his crimson eyes.

'It'll be ok,' Shane replied.

'It's just, I've got that feeling ya know,' I replied and looked out the window again. I felt something squeeze my hand and looked back at Shane. The next thing I knew I was pulled into a hug and held there. I returned it and sighed.

'Feelin' better?' Shane asked as we broke apart.

I nodded and smiled at him, 'Thanks.'

Shane smiled back and kissed me lightly on the lips.

'Sky and Shane sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G,' some one sang in the back ground.

Shane growled and broke away and turning round he glared at Dia who was smirking at us.

'Dia, I'm gonna kill you,' Shane growled and Dia ran off quickly followed by Shane. Of course I wanted to see what would happen and followed. I ran down the stairs and saw Shane standing in a door way growling at Dia who was hiding behind her dad giggling.

'Shane? What's wrong now?' Shadow asked.

'Ask that,' Shane snarled glaring at Dia.

'Dia?'

'I saw them two kissing upstairs,' Dia said smirking.

Shane growled and lunged for Dia but Shadow cut in front of him.

'Calm down Shane, or you'll be grounded till this week is out,' Shadow said growling at him.

Shane snarled and walked out the door past me and up the stairs without a second glance.

Sighing I walked into the living room and sat down on the window seat and stirred out it. My eyes welled up and a tear trickled down my cheek.

'Sky, you ok?' my dad asked walking into the living room.

I wiped my eyes quickly and turned around to him. My eyes must have been blood shot 'cause he walked over and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

'It'll be ok Sky,' he whispered.

'I hope so dad,' I replied and buried my head into his chest fur. My dad stroke my quills to try to calm me down and it worked, as it always did, effectively.

Sighing I broke away from him and stirred out the window again. There was a knock at the door and my dad headed towards the hall and looked towards the front door. Silver entered along with Aaron, Blitz and Alisha.

'Shadow, Eggman's attacking the city. Tails called me and asked if we could help,' Silver explained.

'That's fine. Faker, we gotta go,' Shadow said looking at my dad.

My dad took a look at me and sighed. He nodded and followed them out.

'Stay here kids. Amy and Crystal will be back in about a half an hour,' Shadow said looking at Shane.

We nodded and Aaron, Blitz and Alisha sat down on seats in the living room across from me.

'Sky? You ok?' Aaron asked looking at me as I watched my dad leave with Silver and Shadow through the window.

Turning around to him I shrugged and sighed. Shane sat down beside me and put an arm around me for comfort and gently nuzzled my neck.

'Now what do we do?' Blitz asked.

'Wait I guess,' Shane replied shrugging and turned to look out the window. He tensed and I turned and looked out the window. Robots were coming out of the trees in front of the house and we stood up and backed away from the window.

'How'd he find us?' Aaron asked.

'I don't know but we better make sure that he doesn't catch us, Dia!' Shane yelled.

Dia appeared beside us and looked out the window and screamed. Shane clamped a hand down over her mouth as a huge robot looked towards us.

'Come on, this way,' Shane said walking over to the book case.

Pulling a lever the book case swung open revealing a hidden passage.

'Everyone get in and follow Dia,' Shane told us. Dia led the way and began walking down the passage. Aaron, Blitz and Alisha followed. I was about to follow but I hesitated.

'It'll be ok Sky,' Shane said looking at me knowingly.

I nodded and headed after the others only to stop and wait for Shane. He entered the passage and pushed a button and the bookcase door shut.

'Right let's go,' Shane said taking my hand and walking with me down the passage.

We had gotten halfway down the long and narrow passage when we heard a huge bang behind us. The whole passage shook and I screamed. Shane shielded me with his body as a few rocks began to fall from the roof. When the shaking was over a bunch of massive rocks blocked our path and we stood there looking back at the entrance.

'Sky?! Shane?! Are you guys ok?' someone yelled on the other side. It sounded a bit like Aaron.

I coughed a bit then yelled back, 'Yeh we're fine.'

'Guys keep going and get out. We'll meet you's there,' Shane yelled and turned to me.

'Just hold on to me ok?' Shane told me and I took his hand just as a whirring noise was heard at the entrance to the passage.

Shane pulled out a chaos emerald and yelled, 'Chaos Control,' just as the body of a robot appeared at the entrance.

'We lost them master. They made it out through a series of passages,' a robot told Eggman as he left the rubble of the house.

'Darnn it, find them, destroy the forest if you have to, but find them. I didn't cause a distraction to get nothing,' Eggman yelled at the robot.

'Of course master,' the robot replied and walked towards the forest.

I sighed as we landed in the forest. Shane groaned and held his head for a minute before shaking it.

'You ok?' I asked.

'I'm fine,' he replied then looked around him, 'Shoot I teleported us short, a good mile short at least.'

'Hey, it's ok, as long as you know where to go,' I told him taking his free hand.

Shane put his emerald back in his quills and sighed, 'We have to head north, unfortunately.'

'Well at least we get some time to ourselves,' I replied smiling a little.

'I guess,' Shane replied walking forwards. Then stopping he turned to me and pulled me close. He kissed me passionately and I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned it. When we broke apart he sighed.

'What?' I asked him.

'I might not see you again after this,' Shane replied, his ears drooping.

'Then we'll just have to enjoy the time we have together now before it ends,' I replied and kissed him again. We broke away and walked forwards towards the others, unaware of the fact that we were being followed by an unknown piece of equipment only one person could ever create.

**and please please please review :D I'd much appreciate it :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, next chapter is up. I won't be updating till next week cause I have no internet at home. **

**(Well I do but it's not very good, and freezes every time I try to upload something :/ )**

Chapter 4 (Run!)

My ear twitched as we passed through a clearing and I stopped and looked behind us.

'You heard that, right Shane?' I asked him.

'Yep, and we better speed it up and get to the others. I hope that wasn't who I thought it was,' Shane replied and began running with me in tow. I kept up easily of course.

'Metal,' I said to him and looked completely afraid.

Shane nodded and kept going until we came to a stop at a cliff.

'Where do we go now?' I asked him.

'We can't go anywhere. The passage opens from the inside, so we have to wait,' Shane replied then turned around sharply.

I looked towards the trees that Shane was looking at. Shane growled and backed right up to the cliff face, as did I. A blue metal hedgehog walked out of the trees and towards us.

'Which one of you's is the faker's kid?' he asked standing and folding his arms.

Shane and I stayed silent and just glared at the robot.

'It doesn't matter anyway. I just wanted to know. Any how, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice,' the metal version of my dad told us.

Shane just growled and took out his chaos emerald and was about to yell chaos control when he was knocked to the ground. I forgot Metal had been given speed to rival my dad. Shane stood up and snarled at Metal who was looming over him.

'I take it it's the hard way then,' Metal Sonic replied and punched Shane in the face.

I let out a yelp and ran over to Shane who was holding his nose and wincing in pain.

Standing up and growling I turned and faced Metal. If he was built to mimic my dad I knew exactly how to take him down. I raced forward and curled up slamming into to him with as much force as possible aimed at him from my spin dash. I stopped and jumped back and stood in front of Shane again.

'So you're the faker's kid then? Didn't expect it to be a girl,' Metal Sonic said shrugging off my attack. It didn't seem to have done any damage to him at all, 'Now let me show you what a real spin dash feels like.'

Metal Sonic ran forwards and curled up slamming into me and sending me back wards at such a force that I slammed into a tree and fell to the ground. I struggled to get up and I whimpered in pain a little.

'Pathetic,' Metal Sonic muttered and walked over to me and picked me up by the scruff of my neck. I let out a squeak and landed a punch to the side of his face and he dropped me. No one put the parents of the child are allowed to pick them up by the scruff of the neck. It's down right against all the rules of family and you always felt vulnerable, and the fact that I had some how been able to punch Metal in the face was practically a miracle.

I got up and walked over to Shane who was holding his nose and moaning in pain.

'We have to get out of here,' I whispered.

'I know,' Shane replied and stood up looking at Metal who was nursing his wound.

I looked around to see if there was anyway we could escape. But with the cliff on one side and a forest full of robots on the other it didn't look to good. But then me and Shane looked around and heard a hissing noise as a door opened in the side of the cliff. Aaron, Blitz, Alisha and Dia exited it and shut the door behind them.

Shane growled rolling his eyes as they shut it and we walked over to them.

'What happened to you's?' Aaron asked.

'He did,' Shane replied pointing to Metal Sonic who was smirking on the other side of the clearing.

We all froze in spot as more robots entered the clearing and as a man appeared in a carrier.

'Aw, it's so nice to finally meet the family,' Eggman said smiling down at us.

Alisha whimpered and clung to Aaron who growled along with me and Shane.

'Now, now kids. I'm not as bad as you'd think,' Eggman said looking down at us.

'Yea right, creating a distraction to get our parents out of the way to capture us is very original,' I replied growling up at him.

'And you must be the rat's daughter. I've heard a lot about you Sky,' Eggman said glaring down at me now.

'Yea, Sonic's my dad, what you got against it?' I asked growling at him.

'You should know,' Eggman retorted.

I growled in reply and began walking forwards when I felt someone grab my hand and hold me back. I looked back and Shane shook his head.

'Ok, now that the acquaintances have finished, time for the finally,' Eggman said pressing a button. A huge net burst from the machine and bound us. Alisha, Blitz and Dia began to cry in fear and Shane and Aaron tried to calm them down. Me, on the other hand focused on what was going on around us. Two robots came out from the main body of the group and picked us up and began carrying us off through the forest.

Sonic jumped back again from the massive robot, uncurling as he did so.

'One more hit and that should be it guys,' Sonic yelled over the whirring of the engine.

'Ok, on the count of three,' Silver said preparing himself.

'Three,' Shadow yelled and the three hedgehogs raced forward curling into balls and spin dashing the machine simultaneously.

The machine blew up as they uncurled and jumped back.

'Well that was enjoyable,' Sonic said smirking.

'Sssooonnniiiccc,' Amy yelled as she ran towards the three heroes, well two heroes and a, well I think Shadow's a hero.

'Hey Amy what's up?' Sonic asked smiling at her but then that smile became a worried expression as he looked at Amy's distraught face.

'The kids, they're gone and we can't find them anywhere. The house was destroyed when we got back,' Amy said looking at all three. Shadow disappeared using chaos control, closely followed by Silver flying off in the direction of the house. Sonic scooped Amy up in his arms and ran with her to the now demolished house.

Sonic skidded to a stop beside Shadow who was comforting Crystal. He gently placed Amy on the ground and walked forward.

'What happened here?' Sonic muttered looking at the house. Then looking down he saw a series of large footprints.

'Robots, this is Eggman's doing,' Sonic said turning to the other gang members.

'If he's hurt our kids I'll personally make sure that he dies,' Shadow growled looking at the azure hedgehog.

'You picking up anything Silver?' Sonic asked turning to the silver coloured hedgehog that was silent with his eyes closed.

'Nothing guys, I'm sorry,' Silver replied and opened his eyes as a tear trickled down his cheek.

'We'll find them Silver,' Blaze told him and hugged him tightly.

I growled as the robots stopped eventually and dropped us on the ground. They took the net off us allowing us to stand and stretch our legs. Aaron was holding Alisha in his arms and was growling and backing up as a huge robot walked towards us.

'Hello again,' Eggman said walking in through a door.

Shane growled along with Dia who had stopped crying. She was now preparing herself for a battle and I could see that her quills had hardened defensively, not that all of ours hadn't.

'Don't worry kids I only want one of you,' Eggman added and clicked his fingers.

The robot walked forward and pointed at me with its gun for hand and I walked forwards, growling as I did so.

Another robot appeared and pointed its gun at the others to stop them moving forwards to stop me and once I got close enough to Eggman, Metal Sonic appeared binding and gagging me. He picked me up, despite my protests and carried me through a series of hallways to a large circular room.

'Now Sky, You're probably wondering why I brought you here,' Eggman said looking at me.

As I couldn't reply I just rolled my eyes to show that I was listening and uninterested.

'Metal Sonic, Leave the room, after you untie our guest,' Eggman said, leaving the room.

Metal Sonic untied me and threw me to the other side of the room. I scrambled to my feet as quickly as possible but slammed against a shut door and growled in annoyance, slamming my fist against it.

'Now Sky, you have the opportunity to test out my latest invention,' Eggman told me appearing in a booth just across from the door. Metal Sonic was sitting beside him smirking.

'Fantastic,' I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes.

I couldn't see what Eggman was doing as he walked away from the window, but there was a whirring noise and the whole room started to glow. I moved into the centre of the room and screamed as my body began to ache all over. I closed my eyes to shield them from the light and then I began to feel woozy. I fell forwards then and blacked out.

Eggman smirked and switched the machine off. The light disappeared revealing a human girl with sky blue hair in the centre of the room lying with her face away from them.

'Well it seems the test was a full success,' Eggman said smirking, 'Take her to the cells,' he added looking at a smirking Metal Sonic who nodded and left the room.

Metal Sonic entered the room and smirked as he picked up the unconscious human. He carried her to a cell where the other's where and dumped her in. Shane growled at him as he left the cell and was about to lunge for him but missed.

'What did you do with Sky?' Shane growled at him from behind the bars.

'Ask her when she wakes up,' Metal told him and left.

Shane turned around and looked at the human girl lying on the floor in front of him. She had sky blue hair tipped with pink and was wearing a light blue tracksuit with a pair of white trainers with a blue and pink streak down the side like Sky's.

'Did he tell you where Sky is?' Aaron asked standing up and walking over to him.

The ebony hedgehog shook his head and walked past the girl and slumped down against the wall at the back of the cell and sat down on the ground.

'I wonder who she is,' Aaron muttered.

'Probably another person captured and tortured just like Sky probably is going through,' Shane replied shrugging, looking over at his sister.

Dia, Blitz and Alisha were all curled up together sleeping.

'She'll be fine Shane, she's a fighter,' Aaron said sitting down opposite him.

'I know, but she's also female Aaron, and there's only so much she can fight,' Shane replied.

**Sky: 'Shane! girls can fight!' yelling in the background.**

**Me: 'Now Now, its not his fault he said it':P  
**

**Sky: *growls***

**Me: Hahaha  
**

**Shane: -_- 'why do I even bother'  
**

**Me: 'Because I make you, now outta here!' *throws a pillow at them*  
**

**Hope you all like it :D and please please please pleaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review :D whoop whoop :D lol **

**well heres the next chapter**

Chapter 5 (Waking up)

I moaned in pain and moved a hand to my head. It throbbed immensely as sat up and opened my eyes to look around me.

'Are you ok?' a voice asked me.

I squinted a bit through the darkness and noticed Aaron standing up and walking over to me.

'I think so Aaron, what happened to me?' I asked looking at him.

Aaron stopped and stepped back a bit. Shane immediately stood and laid his ears back and growled at me.

'How'd you know my name?' Aaron asked.

'Because, I've known ya for the best part of fifteen years,' I replied looking at him puzzled.

'No you don't, I don't know any humans, apart from Eggman,' Aaron replied.

What does he mean he doesn't know me? Wait, did he say human?

I looked at my hand then began feeling my head. My ears had disappeared along with my quills and that's when I screamed.

'Are you ok?' Shane asked this time looking at me puzzled.

'No I'm not ok Shane, I'm human,' I said standing up and doing a once over. I even pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, which I wasn't.

'How'd you know us?' Shane asked this time.

'Look, I'm Sky,' I said looking at him.

'Prove it,' Aaron said, 'tell us only something Sky would know.'

'Aaron, are you serious? OK Fine. You have a major crush on Scarlet who's in your math class,' I told him.

'Sky?' Aaron asked.

'Duh!'

'But how?' Shane asked.

'Eggman took me to a circular room. I was engulfed in a blinding white light, and the next thing I know I black out and wake up like this,' I replied a tear trickling down my cheek. I sat down and laid my back against the wall and pulled my knees up and hid my face.

Shane and Aaron looked at their distraught friend and sat down beside her, one on each side and looked at her.

'Sky, it'll be alright,' Aaron said putting a hand on her shoulder.

'How?' Sky asked lifting her head up and looking at him through blood shot eyes.

Aaron looked over at Shane and nodded and got up and walked over to check on the others. Shane looked sympathetically at Sky and cupped her face in his hand and turned her towards him.

'Sky, listen it'll be fine, we'll figure something out,' Shane told her wiping the tears falling down her cheeks with his thumb.

'Shane, I'm human! My dad I bet wouldn't even recognise me,' Sky sobbed and looked away.

'Hey, look at me Sky. Just because you've changed do you honestly think the people who love you, won't any more?' Shane asked raising an eyebrow.

'…'

'Sky?' Shane asked

'Shane…I…'

Sky stopped speaking as Shane kissed her and Sky relaxed and kissed him back.

Once they broke apart, they looked over at Aaron who shrugged and sat down and cradled Alisha in his arms.

'Ok, now that we're all clear that I still love you, hedgehog or not, we better think of a plan of how to get out of here,' Shane said standing up. His ear flicked back as he heard Sky get up and walk to stand beside him.

'The only problem is we have to get out before they change the rest of you into humans like me,' Sky replied.

...At Silver's...

Sonic paced in Silver's hall trying to think up a plan to save the kids. He was frustrated, coming up with nothing and he sighed, giving up and walked into the living room and sat down beside Amy, who had gone through her second box of tissues crying.

'Come up with anything faker?' Shadow asked walking out of the kitchen.

'Nope,' Sonic replied shaking his head.

'We gotta find them,' Silver said from his seat at the window.

'I know, but the problem is where do we even start looking for them,' Shadow replied.

'We could track the movements of the robots. Their footprints are rather large and imprint into the soil, so maybe we could follow them to where the kids are,' Crystal suggested, her voice still shaky.

'That could work,' Amy replied sniffing a bit and rubbing her nose.

'Well let's go then,' Silver said standing up.

The others followed his example, except Sonic who remained where he was stirring at the wall.

'Faker, we're moving out,' Shadow growled from the hall. When he didn't get a reply from his azure friend, he walked in and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Sonic, I know you're worried, but we can't do anything if we don't know where she is,' Shadow whispered.

'I know! That's the problem! I can't do anything,' Sonic yelled at him, 'My little girl is in trouble and all I can do is hope that the robot tracks lead to Eggman, and if they don't where do we go from there huh?'

Amy, Crystal, Silver and Blaze walked in to see Sonic growl at Shadow and look away.

'This is the only lead we got faker and if we don't find them you can search on your own, but all our kids are in danger and we are not going to lose them,' Shadow growled back.

Sonic snarled and walked out into the hall and out the door, speeding off across the plain.

'Will he be alright?' Amy asked.

'He just needs to get his head together but he should be fine,' Silver replied.

Sonic ran straight to Shadow's demolished house and began searching for any signs of robots going in any particular direction. He picked up a trail leading deep into the forest and he followed. He stopped at a pair of tracks that were very familiar.

'Metal,' Sonic whispered when he saw them.

Running on he came to the cliff and had a look around. There were dots of blood on a sandy patch of soil and a tree demolished. He also noticed where a net had been thrown. On the other side of the clearing there was a path cut through the trees and Sonic took off running through it.

Then the tracks stopped abruptly over a hill.

Sonic looked down over it and a massive camp materialised.

'I wondered when you would turn up counterpart,' a voice said behind him.

Sonic's ears flicked back in anger and he growled as he turned around to come face to face with the Metal version of himself.

'Where is she Metal?' Sonic growled.

'Oh, don't worry counterpart. She's alive, just,' Metal Sonic replied smirking.

Sonic growled and lunged, spin dashing Metal with such speed and force that the collision up turned a tree that Metal was thrown against.

Sonic uncurled and jumped back snarling, then walking forward he grabbed Metal by the throat and forced him against a rock.

'Where is she?' Sonic growled again.

'Like I'd tell you,' Metal replied struggling against Sonic's grip.

'You will, now tell me!' Sonic yelled slamming him against the stone again.

'She's in a cell on the northern side, but you'll never get to her,' Metal Sonic replied.

Sonic growled and smashed into Metal again with such a force Metal split in two and blew up. Sonic panted a bit then looked towards the base again.

'_I'm coming Sky, just hold on,'_ Sonic thought.

**Hope you like it and please review :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Rescue)

'They head this way,' Crystal said pointing to a path through a tree.

Silver, Shadow, Amy, Blaze and Crystal had made it to the clearing where their children had fought and where on their way to meet Sonic at the hill.

'I hope the kids are all right,' Amy said to Blaze as they walked through the trees.

'They'll be fine, besides, Shane, Sky and Aaron know how to fight their way out of a situation if need be,' Blaze replied.

'But Sky's never been trained…unless…I'll kill Sonic,' Amy growled.

'Consider this though, she learned how to fight and she'd be able to defend herself if she was alone, besides she's Sonic's daughter, you knew at some point in her life that she would be captured by one of her father's many enemies,' Blaze told her.

Amy let out a sigh as the forest opened up, 'I know.'

Sonic walked over to them from the wreckage of Metal Sonic and stopped as Amy glowered at him.

'When did you find the time to train Sky?' Amy asked.

'Last year when you went with Blaze to the other side of the globe,' Sonic replied calmly, 'and turns out it was a good thing to do at the time,' he added looking towards the base.

'Where are they?' Shadow asked.

'In the northern half, that's all I could get out of him before I got rid of him for good,' Sonic replied.

'Well it's a lead I guess,' Shadow replied shrugging.

'Ok, so we need to come up with a plan to get them out,' Silver said watching the patrol robots circle the base.

'He want's me doesn't he, how about I cause a distraction and you all can get the kids out,' Sonic suggested.

It was Amy's turn to growl, 'Sonic we're doing this together,' she said defiantly.

'…'

'Faker, we're doing this together whether you like it or not,' Shadow growled barring his fangs.

Sky sighed and slumped against the wall beside Shane.

'We're never gonna get out of here, are we?' she asked.

'Nope, and it's one of those things,' Shane replied shrugging and closed his eyes.

Just then a door slammed and footsteps echoed down the hall. Shane's eyes flew open and he stood up and growled as Eggman came into view.

'Hello, it's good to see that you're awake Sky,' Eggman said smirking.

'Why did you do this to me?' Sky asked standing up and walking over to the bars.

'Because I'm evil and I was bored,' Eggman replied shrugging, 'But don't worry, you won't be the only one.'

Shane and Aaron walked forward and stood beside Sky and growled barring their teeth.

'Oh, don't worry boys, your change isn't yet, besides I had someone else in mind and they arrived not so long ago,' Eggman smirked and a screen appeared in front of them. A video played and showed Sonic battling with Metal Sonic and finally disposing of him.

'So you see, good things come to those who wait,' Eggman turned to them smirking even more.

'He'll never fall for your trap,' Sky growled.

'You wanna bet. Since you're the bait I believe he'll do anything to save his precious daughter,' and with that said Eggman turned and left the room.

Sky growled and punched the bars in frustration.

'Relax Sky,' Shane whispered and took her hand.

'Sky breath,' Aaron muttered looking at her face.

Sky let out a sigh and the pressure in the room seemed to decrease.

'Feeling better?' Shane asked.

Sky nodded and returned to her original position at the back of the cell.

Sonic looked out over the base with Shadow.

'So guys, you ready?' Silver asked walking over and standing beside them.

Shadow nodded and took a green chaos emerald out of his quills and muttered Chaos control.

The three males landed inside a metal shaft just above the cells. Sonic crawled over to an air vent and looked down through it.

'Well this sucks,' said a voice.

'Speak for yourself, you don't look as though you were dragged through a bush backwards,' another voice replied, and Sonic smiled. His daughter was fine and alive.

'Sky?' Sonic whispered down through the vent.

'Hey guys, did you hear that?' Sky asked standing up and looking out into the hall.

'Sky?' 'Shane?' 'Aaron?' three different voices asked.

'Dad, is that you?' Sky whispered.

'Yea honey, are you ok?' Sonic replied.

'Yea, well fine in one aspect of the word that I'm still alive,' Sky muttered smiling a bit, 'where are you?'

'In the air vent, we'll be down in a sec,' Sonic replied.

There was a loud bang next and the vent door fell to the floor. Sonic dropped down through followed by Shadow and Silver. Shadow locked the door and grabbed the key hanging near it.

Sonic searched the room then turned around and all the kids were up against the bars smiling. Sky had shrank to the back so that her dad wouldn't see her.

Shadow opened the door and Alisha ran out and Silver picked her up and hugged her tightly.

'Guys, where's Sky?' Sonic asked looking at Shane and Aaron.

'I'm right here,' came a depressed voice and a figure moved forward into the light, 'Hey dad.'

Sonic looked at the human girl who claimed to be his daughter. She had sky blue hair tipped with pink, and was wearing a light blue tracksuit. She sighed and hung her head when she looked at his shocked face.

'S…S…Sky?' Sonic asked.

Sky nodded and stirred at the floor.

'Oh, baby, what did he do to you?' Sonic whispered and wrapped his arms around Sky in a hug, 'We'll find a way to change you back,' he added.

Shadow and Silver looked just as shocked but soon got over it and focused on getting the kids rounded up.

'Right, we better get out of here and fast,' Silver said still holding onto Alisha who had buried her head into his chest fur. Shadow took out his chaos emerald and yelled chaos control and the hedgehogs vanished.

Seconds later they landed on the hill outside of the base and they smiled.

'That was easier than expected?' Shadow said looking puzzled, 'Something doesn't feel right about this.'

'Duh, do you honestly think I would let you get away that easily,' said a voice in the trees.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver took up defensive positions in front of their children and growled as Eggman left the shadows of the trees.

'So how do you like your daughter's appearance Sonic?' Eggman asked smirking.

Sonic just growled in reply, 'I don't care what my daughter looks like as long as she's alive and safe.'

'Shame really but oh well,' Eggman replied and snapped his fingers and a robot fired a shot, intent on capturing the now humanised hedgehog again. The needle hit its mark in Sky's arm and she groaned in pain and took it out. Whatever had been in the syringe had now been injected into her body. She began to feel dizzy and she fell, her legs giving way from underneath her. Shane caught her before she hit the ground and gently led her on it.

Sonic let out a snarl and spin dashed the robot that had shot Sky and uncurled, jumping back.

Silver placed Alisha on his back and told her to hold on.

'We'll take our leave now Eggman,' Shadow said smirking as he pulled out a chaos emerald.

'Oh no you don't,' Eggman growled and began walking forwards.

'Chaos control,' Shadow yelled and disappeared with Dia and Shane.

Silver surrounded himself and Alisha in a blue aura and took off followed closely behind by Aaron and Blitz.

Sonic had disappeared with Sky, running off in the opposite direction.

'NOOO!' Eggman yelled, 'DAMN YOU HEDGEHOG!'


	8. Chapter 7

**Heys, the conclusions coming up soon, but for now heres another chapter :D**

Chapter 7 (Changing Back)

Sonic stopped in a clearing just south of Tails' house. He gently laid Sky on the ground and checked her over feeling for a pulse and breathing. He smiled when he heard her groan and move her hand to her head.

'Uhh, what happened?' Sky asked.

'Eggman shot you with a dart,' Sonic replied smiling at her puzzled expression as she rubbed her head.

'What was in that thing? I feel really weird' Sky asked.

Sonic sighed, 'I'll get Tails to check you over ok. Don't worry, he'll find some way to get you back.' Sonic hugged his daughter tightly.

'Dad?'

'Yea hun?'

'What if he can't?' Sky asked breaking away from him.

'We will don't worry. If in doubt, we can go ask Knucklehead for help,' Sonic replied winking.

'Got ya dad,' Sky replied giggling.

'Right, come on let's go,' Sonic said standing up and pulling Sky with him and scooping her up in his arms he raced off to Tails' home.

Amy sighed and blew her nose again.

'Amy, stop worrying, Sky will be fine,' Tails said to her trying to reassure the stricken hedgehog.

'But what of she's not? What if I'll never see her again?' Amy asked and tears started to roll down her face again.

Tails sighed giving up and walked down the hall to check on Talia.

'Talia, you ok?' Tails asked opening the door.

'Yea dad,' Talia replied not looking up from a blueprint she was working on.

Tails watched her for a second, then left the room closing the door behind him.

Cream passed him walking down the hall with a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

'I hope Sonic finds Sky, I don't think I can handle Amy crying much longer,' Tails whispered.

'I know,' Cream replied and shrugged, 'It's just a waiting game now.'

Tails sighed and opened his bedroom door and closed it behind him and sighed. A knock at the door stopped him thinking too deeply and he got up and walked out to the front door.

Opening it he smiled and said, 'Thank God, where have you been?'

'Saving Sky,' Sonic replied looking towards his daughter.

'Sky? What happened?,' Tails replied his tails twitching.

'Long story. Also Egghead shot her with a dart and I was going to ask can you check her over. God only knows what was in it,' Sonic replied.

'Sure,' Tails moved aside and let Sonic and Sky in. He led them down the hall past the living room where Amy was still sobbing.

'I'll go tell her everything's ok and you are checking her over,' Sonic muttered and entered the room, 'I'll follow you's down in sec, alright?' he added looking towards Sky.

Sky nodded in reply, then followed Tails down to his lab.

'So how did this happen then?' Tails asked as he pointed towards a chair.

'I don't know Uncle Tails, one minute I was a hedgehog, then a blinding white light, a lot of pain and then I passed out,' Sky replied, hanging her head.

Tails came towards her with a needle and syringe to draw some blood just to make sure that there was nothing within it. Sky flinched a bit and Tails stopped, then waited till Sonic came back.

Once Sonic arrived Tails looked towards him before speaking back to Sky, 'This will only hurt a little.'

He held her right arm out then pushed the needle into the skin at on the inside of her elbow.

'Ok, three, two, one,' and Tails gently took it back out, then placed a plaster over the place where he had drawn the blood.

Sky began to feel a bit woozy, which was strange because Tails had only taken about 3ml of her blood. Sonic noticed this and stood beside her placing a hand on her shoulder.

'You ok?' he asked.

'Yea I should be fine,' Sky replied, watching Tails analyse her blood. It took him a few minutes to check it, then he started with the DNA analysis. As he did this, the blood sample seemed to bubble weirdly. Sky's eyes widened at this, and Tails looked over at her.

'You're DNA is somehow reverting. I have no idea how,' Tails said standing walking over to her.

'Then why aren't I ...,' Sky's reply was cut as she held her head, 'Dad,' she whimpered.

Her voice cut Sonic's heart, she was scared, he could tell that much from what she said and he couldn't really do much to help her. He looked towards Tails, who began trying different ways to stabilise the DNA in the petry dish in front of him. Sonic lifted Sky and set her on one of Tails work tables in the centre of the room whispering to her that it was going to be ok, stroking her hair to try to calm her down.

'Tails do something,' Sonic said calling over to him.

'I'm trying to figure out...Sonic, shield your eyes!' Tails yelled covering his eyes.

Sonic turned to see Sky glowing, and the glow was getting brighter and brighter. He shielded his eyes just at the last minute and the whole place was blinded in a white light. The camera that had been placed in the lab only showed white on a monitor for a few seconds as the light blurred everything out.

Once it began dimming, Sonic looked towards Sky and noticed her back as a hedgehog. He had no idea how, but he was glad she was back, and luckily she was breathing. He breathed out a sigh of relief as Tails walked over and stood beside him.

'I have no idea,' he muttered to Sonic.

'It's ok buddy, I'm just glad that she's ok,' Sonic replied.

About half an hour later, Sky began to waken, slowly but surely. Sonic and Tails were chatting on the other side of the room. Her eyes were blurry as she sat up and she blinked a few times to adjust. Sonic looked over to her and got up from the seat he was sitting on and walked over to her.

'You ok honey?' he asked helping her down of the table.

'Yea dad, just a bit dizzy,' Sky replied, stumbling a little. Sonic grabbed her before she fell.

'Sit down for a bit before we go in and say hi to your mum, you know what she's like,' Sonic replied smiling a little before gently hugging her.

Sky sat then started touching her fur, then her head feeling for her ears. She sighed, happily smiling when she realised they were there.

'I'll go get you something to eat, you're probably starving,' Tails replied, then left the room.

Sky looked over at her dad who was fiddling with a metal box across from her. She stood up and walked over to him then hugged him tightly.

Sonic looked down at her, smiled, then placing the box back, hugged her back.

After Tails had come back, Sky wolfed down the sandwich he had made for her then stood. Sighing she headed towards the living room, followed by Sonic and Tails.

'Hey mum,' Sky said as she entered the room.

Amy stood, dropped the tissue she was holding and hugged Sky tightly.

'Oh honey, I thought I'd never see you again,' Amy said sobbing.

'Mum….I…..can't…..breath,' Sky gasped.

Amy ignored her and held her there. Sky's muzzle began to go white and Sonic gently removed Amy from around her and sat Sky on the couch so she could breath. She gasped a few times and coughed.

'Take it easy Ames or you'll end up killing her,' Sonic whispered smiling a bit.

Amy sighed and sat down on the seat opposite Sky and smiled.

Sky smiled back but sighed again and put a hand to her head.

'Sky, you ok?' Sonic asked worriedly, sitting down beside her.

'Yea, I think so dad,' Sky replied nodding and resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and yawned.

Sonic smiled and put an arm around her and pulled her close. Sky soon drifted off.

'Sonic I found a place to live,' Amy whispered.

'Where?' Sonic whispered back not wanting to wake up Sky.

'Just a few miles from here by a river,' Amy replied.

'Good, when do we move?'

'As soon as possible,' Amy replied.

**Hope you all like it :D**


	9. Epilogue

**Hey, well here's the final chapter. I'm sorry this story seems short, but I enjoyed writing it.**

**thanks so much to all who have read this :D you have made me very happy :D  
**

**Hope you's enjoy**

Epilogue

Sky's POV

I was so tired that I fell asleep quickly. I could feel wind whipping past me as if I was running in my sleep, but I highly doubted that. I could hear voices around me but I felt too tired to even open my eyes. Then warmth and something soft.

The next morning when I woke up, I was lying on a bed in a lilac coloured room. The curtains were drawn and sunlight was streaming in through the window.

'Morning honey,' a voice said behind me. I smiled before I turned around to my dad who was grinning.

'Morning dad,' I replied mimicking his smile, 'Where am I?'

'You're in your bedroom,' dad replied.

'You mean..?' I asked my face lighting up.

'Yep,' dad nodded.

I got up and ran to the window and looked out. My new room was over looking a river and a clearing. I grinned and I wanted to run out the door and out around the new house but I stopped myself and my ears drooped.

'You ok honey?' dad asked.

'I.I think so,' I replied then turned and sat down on the bed.

'What's up?'

'I don't know dad.'

'Sky?'

'It's nothing….can I go outside? Or will I wait till this Eggman thing clears up?' I asked him.

'I think you can go outside if you want, just don't run anywhere too far, k?' dad asked.

My face lit up and I beamed, 'Thanks dad.'

My dad hugged me and I got up and raced out of the house. I was outside in seconds and I was grinning ear to ear as I got to the river. But I stopped something was watching me I felt. My ears pricked and swivelled trying to pick up any sounds that were being made. Then a twig snapped to my right and I turned around and growled taking a defensive stance.

'Hey, is that any way to greet your boyfriend?' a voice asked.

Shane walked out of the trees and walked over to me smirking.

'It's not funny Shane,' I told him looking away towards the river.

'Yea it is, you should've seen your face,' Aaron replied walking over laughing.

I snarled and began walking back to the house I now lived in.

'Oh come on Sky, we were only joking,' Aaron said his ears drooping.

'Well from my point of view it wasn't funny at all,' I replied. Oh I forgot to tell you, I have this secret ability only my mum and dad know about, I can control water. Hehe, this was going to be fun

I cupped my hands in front of me and winked. Shane and Aaron yelped in surprise as they got drenched and I grinned in delight and turned around to see an ebony hedgehog and a silver hedgehog drenched. I burst out laughing as they stood there looking at each other.

'Did you do that?' Aaron asked.

'Yup, hehe, you should see your faces,' I replied grinning.

Shane and Aaron growled and shook themselves then began to advance on me.

'Hey guys, what you at?' Talia asked walking out through the back door.

'Getting our own back,' Aaron growled.

'Like to see you try,' I replied smirking and prepared myself for a chase. Aaron and Shane lunged simultaneously and missed as I dodged to the left. They got a face full of grass and I burst out laughing at them again.

'Right, this means war,' Shane growled and muttered chaos control and appeared in front of me. His fur was still wet but it was also dirty with grass everywhere. I giggled and ran off towards the river. Shane and Aaron raced after me.

'We'll get you back Sky,' Aaron yelled and a twig flew off the ground towards me. I dodged and it hit Talia in the back. We stopped running and looked over at the vixen who was now lying face flat on the ground. A muffled growl escaped her lips and she stood up and brushed herself off. She turned to look at Aaron with daggers in her eyes.

'Oops,' Aaron said smirking.

'Right, you're going down hedgehog boy,' Talia growled and made a lunge for him just missing by inches. Aaron took off, a blue aura surrounding him and Talia followed her two tails spinning like rotor blades on a helicopter. Shane and I burst out laughing but then stopped as Shane turned to me and growled playfully. I had almost forgotten that he was chasing me because I soaked him and I giggled. Shane kicked his hover shoes into gear and I ran off to the front of the house dodging around Uncle Shadow and Uncle Silver.

'Hey kids, take it easy,' Silver said as we ran past them again. Shane stopped and stood in front of them. I stopped and peeked around the corner of the house at them.

'I would if she hadn't did this to me,' Shane told them.

'Hey, not my fault you face planted into the ground,' I shouted over at them then I smirked and ran off as Shane gave chase again. I almost ran into my dad who was walking out the back door and I hid behind him giggling.

'Sky, what are you up to?' my dad asked.

Shane stood in front of my dad and growled playfully again and I stuck my tongue out at him.

My dad chuckled and disappeared from in front of me and reappearing behind Shane.

I let out a squeak and raced off again laughing.

The game of chase lasted hours and all four of us collapsed on the grass on the lawn laughing as the sun began to set.

'Well, that was fun,' Talia said grinning.

'Yea, but did ya have to hit me so hard,' Aaron asked rubbing the back of his head.

'Nope, but you deserved it,' Talia replied shrugging.

I was lying beside Shane who had his arm around me and we all stirred up at the clouds.

'Hey, kids, foods done,' Silver called from the back door.

Aaron and Shane shot off the ground and raced into the house while me and Talia rolled onto our stomachs and watched them go.

'Males,' we muttered together and laughed. Getting off the ground we brushed ourselves off and followed.

The smell of pizza hit us as we walked into the house and I smirked as Aaron and Shane were piling food onto plates.

'Hurry up girls, or there'll be nothing left,' my dad said from the living room.

Talia and I grabbed plates and took two slices of pizza each before Shane and Aaron could take them all.

We walked into the living room and sat on the window seat opposite each other and ate in silence, well that was until Shane and Aaron walked in balancing at least ten slices of pizza on one plate. There was water spilt on the floor and you can see what's going to happen before I even tell you.

Aaron walked forward and slipped falling to the floor and the pizza's going sky high. The rest seemed to happen in slow motion. Talia and I looked up from eating and watched as Shane tripped over Aaron and fell to the floor, then used chaos control and ended up beside us. Aaron looked up and twenty pizzas fell around him.

Everybody in the room looked at him stunned then they burst out laughing, especially me, Talia and Shane.

Uncle Silver shook his head and used his telekinesis to get rid of the pizzas and Aaron stood up and brushed himself off blushing. We laughed at him and stopped as he sat down on a chair beside us. I looked at Talia and we parted with one of our slices of pizza and gave one to Shane and Aaron.

'So what have you learned boys?' I asked smirking.

'Don't run and get food,' Aaron replied smirking back and wolfed down his slice.

'Watch were I'm going so I don't trip over him,' Shane said pointing at Aaron.

Talia giggled and I sat back and looked out the window. The sun was setting on one of the best days ever and I was happy that the week ended on such a good note. Grinning I turned back and listened to the conversation that Talia was having with Aaron and Shane.

**and please please review :D**


End file.
